Video encoders and video coders/decoders (sometimes referred to as codecs) are used in a variety of contexts where video content is processed. Current video codecs can attempt to encode frame-to-frame change in a video, and then compress that change in a lossy manner. In so doing, the codec will use bits to represent the video content. In particular, the codec may use bits trying to encode some feature in the video content that moves so quickly that a human cannot perceive the detail of that feature. For example, the feature may be visible only in a single frame. That is, unless the person pauses the video playback at that particular frame, he or she will not perceive the feature. The compression reduces the number of bits used for the feature, but the total number of bits available for coding the video content can be capped by an external limit, such as a requirement to meet a target bitrate. As a result, the encoder has nevertheless spent fewer bits encoding the video features that do matter to human perception. Current video codecs can also attempt to do motion search, which is a spatio-temporal analysis. However, it is believed that they use this to compress the feature: that is, by indicating that something has moved in the bitstream so the changes (i.e., deltas) which must be encoded can be smaller.